


Tasertricks Tumblr Drabbles

by PastaTheory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Cameos, There will be a lot of au drabbles most likely just to warn ya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaTheory/pseuds/PastaTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of drabbles that were inspired by those 'imagine your otp' lists or maybe when somebody prompts me on tumblr, so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I have your photo?

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more because my teacher said so but he didn't say what I should write besides our assignments so tasertricks it is! I hope this first one wasn't too horrible cause it is indeed un-beta. Please do give me feedback! Good, very good, or incredible, I'm kidding but please do be honest!

“Hello,” a voice called out.

“Hey, excuse me, guy reading the book?” the voice came closer.

Loki looked up from his reading to see a long wavy haired beautiful girl with an old vintage camera hanging around her neck looking down at him.

“What,” Loki hissed in annoyance; he didn’t have time for whatever this girl needed from him. He had three boring chapters to read and annotate before his class started in the next hour.

“Hey,” the brunette stepped back holding up her hands in defense, “I mean no harm, okay.”

“What do you want?” Loki went back to his reading, realizing this spot was an ill choice to sit and study on.

“I have a photography class and w-“

“No,” he interrupted her, marking his book and moved up to stand.

“I wasn’t finished talking!” the girl argued.  

 “You don’t need to continue,” Loki picked up his satchel and pointed at her camera, “You were going to ask me to model for you in some ridiculous manner and I refuse.”

“I was not!” the girl’s eyes narrowed at him.

“Then what,” he cocked his eyebrow,” Take a picture with you doing something ridiculous?”

“No,” she huffed.

“I wanted to ask you if I can use the picture I took right before I talked to you,” she explained.

“No,” he shook his head.

“Oh, come on!” she had the audacity to pout her bottom lip. “Its for my class, please, pretty please.”

Loki stared down at her not daring to give in to her whining and her tactic of using her sad blue green eyes and plum bottom lip to win sympathy.

He could only let out a small laugh watch her continue her charade.

“Did you just laugh at me,” she gawked.

“And if I did?” he took a step away to get away from her.

“That is just messed up to laugh at a girl while she’s practically begging you do her a solid, you’re mean dude.”

“I don’t really care,” he’s been called worse and by far more interesting people.

“Please,” the camera girl moved in front of him, “I’ll make it worth your wild.”

“What can possibly offer me?” he asked, she’s wasted his time doing his homework what more can want.

“I’ll buy you food at the pizza place on A St, my friend’s family owns it and they like me enough to give free food to eat so I can give you that if you want?” she offered him as if honest trade for his photo, but the pizzeria was an honest to the gods’ best food joint near the campus but always packed.

“Okay,” he agreed, it was a crime to turn down free food and he was a college student so he’ll be crazy not to and asked,” And why is my photo even remotely interesting, uh what was your name?”

“Darcy, Darcy Lewis. Sorry, I didn't say earlier,” she held out her hand for him to shake.

“I’m Loki,” he shook her hand reluctantly.

“So why, well, in truth you’re very handsome,” he choked on air at her reason because he’s never seen himself to be handsome, ever.

”But I think I just took like the best photo I could have taken of someone in my life, ever, and it’s going to get me incredible grade, so, please, can I can use it!” Darcy pressed her hands along her month in a prayer, looking up at him for his blessing.

Still thrown off by her first comment he halfheartedly agreed and caused her to grin up at him.

“Thank you so much, I could kiss you right now!” Darcy jumped to hug him but didn’t go through with the kiss that left him with a bit of disappointment as she pulled away which frightened him.

“Give me your number so we can get together after my professor grades me?” she rummaged through her large purse for a pen and passed to him so he could write his phone number on her hand, and she did the same but she practically craved hers into his skin.

“I’ll call you, okay!” she waved goodbye to go her own way in smiles.

He stood motionless as he looked at her walking away and turned to look down at her number tatted on his skin and saw he had only three minutes to make it his class.

Running down the road to his building Loki hoped he doesn't regret giving the very annoying beautiful girl he silently admits his photo for food.   


	2. It’s best if we get you coffee before you die from hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s raining and u forgot your umbrella so come over and stand under mine while we wait for the bus" au was the prompt but it ran away. Un-beta, but I hope you enjoy!

The sky has been overcast for the past four days but never let down a drop of water on the city so Loki thought he wasn’t in need of an umbrella when left home that day. But on the day when he decided he was going to leave it the heavens opened and poured, soaking him to his bones. 

As he waited for the bus to take him away it only seemed that the downpour was got worse and the wind picked up, Loki could only curse the public transportation system for taking its sweet time but if he didn’t find shelter he’ll surely fall ill. He was frigid cold; Gods, he hated the cold. Why didn’t he bring his umbrella?   Why didn’t the bus hurry up! Fuck the city for not building a shelter for this stop too. Fuck them dearly.

“Hey, dude, are you okay by standing in the rain like this, aren’t you cold?” A nasally voice asked from behind him.

His last nerve must have snapped as he thought over the stranger’s question like hell he was okay by standing in the rain without an umbrella why should anyone even ask.

“Yes,” Loki growled at the short brown haired woman that stood before him under a giant umbrella shielding her from the cold rain and couldn’t stop from cursing her existence and her umbrella too.

The girl jerked back,” Are you sure?”

“No,” he roared, throwing his wet arms out, “You think I fucking like being here in the cold and rain?”

“I don’t know!” the girl stepped away clutching her umbrella tighter,” I just wanted to ask.”

“Why would you!” He felt a sharp pain shoot through the side of his head. Great right what he needed, a headache which meant he will fall with a cold after he gets home.

“’Cause I’m a good person and a good person would share their giant umbrella to strangers who are standing in the cold rain! It’s called having humanity!” she shouted back, her long hair falling forward, face flushing in anger.

“Oh,” he didn’t expect her to say she would have shared her umbrella with him.

“Oh?” she mocked,” You yelled at a stranger who was willing to share their umbrella with you and all you just say ‘Oh’!”

“In my defense,” he winced as his headache grew,” I didn’t know you were going to do that. I’m sorry.” Loki hoped she was still willing to share her umbrella.

“Yeah, no, like I’m a do that after you yelled at me,” she frowned at his dripping form.

“Please, the bus isn’t going to be here another half hour and have a headache forming which means I’m getting sick. So, please?” Loki tired to give her his best pleading look to win back her offer. Well, he hoped it was his best; he really wanted to be out of this rain.

“Wait, you’re here for the bus?” she asked him in debrief.

“Yes,” Loki said tentatively, why she asked the most obvious question he didn’t know. It’s not like he was choose to stand in the rain for fun.

“The bus system went on strike today.”

“What!” Loki yelled in alarm.   

“Hey, what did I say about yelling,” she held up a free hand between them.

“Sorry, but why?” Loki realized that he indeed did not see one bus all morning and he walked here from home for some exercise and now felt like the biggest idiot.  

“The drivers felt underplayed, so a strike felt fit.” she explained.

Loki could only run his hands through his wet hair in frustration.

“I’m sorry, dude, but this kind of funny.” She had the cheek to laugh at him too.

He glared at her, his jaw clenching in anger.

“That look would look have frightening if you weren’t a drenching mess, but don’t hate me for telling you or you would probably still be standing here for a half hour longer before you realized something was up,” she said as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Loki’s mouth curled into a small smile from her amusement despite his situation.

“Thank you for that but can I now use your umbrella now?”

“No,” she frowned playfully, holding it closer to herself and away from him.

“Please.” Loki smiled as best he could but the cold finally seeped into his body and caused his teeth to chatter.

“Fine, but I think it’s best if we get you coffee before you die from hypothermia.” She lifts her umbrella for him to stand under.

“And painkillers,” he whispered, grabbing the handle so he could hold it over them wouldn’t walk hunched due to her short stature.  

“Hey,” she hissed when Loki’s freezing hand touched hers,” my umbrella, so that means I get to hold it, Uhhh. What’s your name?”

“Loki,” he grumbles, “Maybe it’s best if I hold it, I don’t want to be walking hunched over for next two blocks.”

“I’m Darcy, and I cared I would let you hold it but it’s mine.” She grinned at him, but lifted up her umbrella to comply his wish.

Loki let out a laugh as they went on their way and glad he cursed the bus system or he wouldn’t meet Darcy but he couldn’t say the same for the cold.


	3. Dish and Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta, but I hope you enjoy! *Dances away*

Darcy always had her music playing throughout the day when they were both home. She’s offered to leave it on or at least show him how to use if he ever wanted to listen to something while she at work.  But Loki declines, citing that her music will only be nuisance when the apartment was suppose to be quite. Darcy only rolls her eyes in amusement and calls Loki himself a nuisance.  

It wasn’t until one afternoon during their lunch she receives a call by Foster to hurry to labs or Stark would have muddle with her work, and Darcy was the only one that could stop him with a single expression that makes Loki wonder how that man could submit to her with just that. Kissing him on the cheek, Darcy run out the door and promises she would be back in no time.

So Loki was left with their dirty kitchenware to clean and put away, he almost decides drop the task until she returned and both of them could resume it together but thought she would appreciate him if he did after what headache Stark will surely give her. He finishes clearing the table and stove, dumping the remains from in the disposal can and the leftover excess food in what Darcy calls ‘Tupperware’. Now with all the dishes and utensils plied in the sink Loki wonders what has come of him, a prince of an internal realm washing dishes on Midgard and for a mortal no less.

Without realizing it Darcy’s music player was still playing from the living room and can be heard in the kitchen, Loki knew he couldn’t shut if off manually and magik was not an option due to Darcy’s rule of not using it on her electronics so he let the aborted noise play. Exhaling in annoyance he starts rinsing the dishes.

Progressing through the task his foot starts tapping to the beat of the song that was coming from the speakers.  Soon Loki’s head and hips move in time with the song, he loses himself in the music.  His movements become grander and dances in place while washing and drying the dishes. The lyrics start to flow through his mouth, singing along with the musician’s. His voice wasn’t the greatest but it didn’t seem to matter at the moment.  In no time the song came to an end, he stops what he’s doing and turns to the music player but jerks back in surprise to see Darcy standing at the entrance of the kitchen, her eyes wide in equal shock but also filled with mirth to seeing his charade.   

Neither of them moves or dares say anything so they could fully comprehend what happen, but it didn’t last long before their mixed shouts fills the air.

Darcy’s yells disbelief glee she’d witnessed her boyfriend dance and sing while he washed the dishes, and Loki groans loudly in total embarrassment she had.

Loki tries to leave the room, his face surely turning red from the rush of blood rushing to his face, but Darcy blocks his attempts, badgering him why she’s never seen him this care free before!

Her question only makes it the embarrassment worse and tries harder to get away but Darcy warps her arms around him and plants herself firmly to hinder him from moving.  But Loki knew he could move despite her effort, yet stayed was he was but it didn’t stop him from not looking into her eyes.

Darcy didn’t mind, but she tries assuring him that his dancing and singing was cute and there shouldn’t be anything to be humiliated about.

It did not help, he was modified still. And probably always will be despite her kisses on his face to ease it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ideal song I thought Loki would have danced to was September by Earth, Wind & Fire.


End file.
